Monster Allergy: Heroes Come Back
by cassieanimorph01
Summary: Zick and Elena are back! after that day when Zick lost his powers things became normal and slightly boring. now a few years after they start a new adventure....
1. Chp 1 Growing up Creepy

**Disclaimer: I do not own M.A. that is why I put this up as a FANfic. :D**

Monster Allergy fan fiction

Heroes Come Back

Chapter 1 - Growing Up Creepy

_Old mill, It's been a while since this old town had experienced much of an adventure. Four years have passed. But nothing much on the old town has changed. Except maybe some youngsters who grew, slightly. _

Elena Potato's family was back from a summer with her relatives at another town. And that also meant back to school for Elena. Which she was willing to bet, she won't enjoy. It was early in the morning when they got back home. Elena wasn't slightly at all sleepy. She got to her room, with Purcy in her arms, and slid her backpack off. The room was dusty, and smelt weird. Of course, she was gone for days. She opened the window. And glorious air entered. Across she could see the Barrymore house. And Zick's window. She wondered if he was still asleep. She smiled. Ever since Zick lost his powers she knew this was when he needed her most. And since she's a good friend she quit hanging out with the other keepers to keep him company. Both went back to plain old normal school. It was boring, yes, not much adventure and excitement going on, but it was never boring at Zick's house. Sometimes she wonders if there was a possibility for him to regain his powers. She even consulted the monster tamer's manual. But there seems to be no possibility and if she overlooked one, well, how were they to do it anyway? So basically all she could do was be there for him. And to make matters worse (for Zick), all the other Tamer kids are always busy with their little monster hunts. But after all their adventures there hasn't been much of a trouble coming from THEIR world. And without his powers, he can't actually be much help with hunting with the other kids. But, although it was never admitted by Elena, she kind of liked it when it's just the two of them hanging out. Like old times before that stupid teddy, showed up. And then Lay showed up….., things got a little out of hand inside of Elena, she doesn't really get why. Maybe she just doesn't trust easily. And besides, who wouldn't want to wipe off that dopey look on Zick's face every time Lay makes a stupid remark about him? Where were they when he really needed them, huh? And where was she, Elena, the true friend? Just goes to show. And anyway, she's too much time reminiscing. She climbed down and out of her house. "Elena, you've still got things to – "her mom began. "Later, I promise!" she called back. The house was still practically covered with plants, and still very nice and pleasant. The door was unlocked, meaning Greta was already out, maybe Zob was too. She thought maybe she'd wake Zick up, if he was still asleep. She passed Zick's grandparents, Theo and Tessa, on the way to his room. She just smiled and mumbled good morning. Now, you'd think Elena may have become less of a blabbermouth throughout the years, well, that's where you're wrong. Well, that's partly right, but for Zick, she tries to not change as much. Since everyone knows girls mature faster than boys. But change can not be stopped. Elena had grew a few inches taller, her hair grew a little bit too, too long to handle sometimes that her braids style isn't enough. So this time she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a cap on. Her style of clothes hasn't changed much either. But is it possible for her potato buttoned nose to get small in the process of growing up? that's kind of unlikely, but hey, who cares? That never bothered her much anymore. Some big shadow appeared before her. Something was behind her. "Bombo!" she exclaimed. "I missed you!"

"You is not so not big no more?"

Elena nodded. Then she cocked an eyebrow and squinted her other eye. "You haven't bee causing trouble for Greta while I was gone, were you?"

"Is not, Bombo be good all time."

"Okay, then.'

"Elena?" Zick said from his room. The sound of his voice was a bit weird that she almost didn't recognize it. But the tone of it convinced her otherwise. She walked toward his room, Bombo followed.

" Zick!"

Zick had grown tall. Not that tall, but taller than her. He was still kind of pale. Eyes were the same. But you could tell that he grew up in a way. She just couldn't describe it. And this happened all summer? She really shouldn't go out of town often. They both stood staring, awkwardly at each other. And since they aren't much of the type who hugs each other a lot, the move was not made. "Uh, Hi. When did you get here?"

"This morning."

They stared for a moment then both blurted out. "You've changed." Then they shuddered in unison at the sentence. Then laughed.

(Later on in the living room)

"So how was you're summer?" asked Elena. The monsters were all huddled up behind her.

"Fantastic. It was all exciting." Zick said in a bored sarcastic way.

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh. Worse part is tomorrow is the day of all deaths."

"School." Elena had on a weakened expression at the inevitability of her own words.

"And do you remember who won the elections last year, for this year's student council president?" Zick made a meant-so-much-to-annoy-you smile.

Elena scowled. "Patty, and the vice is Mattie, disgusting." She shuddered.

"Yeah, sure is gonna be fun."

(Middle School)

"Eeeegh! Wrong! It's not gonna be fun!" Elena was stomping her way towards the building. Zick stared innocently. "Well, at least your dad didn't scream out to the heavens, 'remember you're a Potato' like he does every year." Zick tried to make things seem better.

Suddenly Elena had a series of flashbacks about that. She shuddered.

Zick laughed. But there was one thing that never seemed to change, even after all that, Patty and Mattie are still trying to claw her away from Zick and into their clutches. Last year they even offered to give her a 'friendship bracelet' in exchange for her never to be friends with that 'serial killer' again. Some people just never give up. What's so special about a dumb bracelet anyway? And this year, they definitely aren't going to give up. As usual they were waiting by the door. both grew too, of course. Both have long hair now, and both have them free on their shoulders.

"Why hello, Elena Potato." Said Mattie

"We're just here to greet the students of Old Mill middle school, since we are the student council's best leaders." said Patty.

They were talking with their eyes closed, once they opened them, Zick and Elena were already walking away.

**Okay, the first Chapter ends here. This story kind of follows what happened to Zick and Elena, cuz I think there must be more adventures after that. You can't keep those two away from trouble. Heheh, and yeah, they're old now, but still they're still not together! (*rolls eyes*) Zick still doesn't get it. haha. Anyway, pls review and whatever.**


	2. Chp 2 Something Different

**Okay here's another chapter. **

**If there are any questions do not hesitate to ask.**

**But I will not give out spoilers (although I do enjoy them, bwahahahah!, *cough* er, yeah, moving on) **

Disclaimer: I do not own M.A. that is why I put this up as a FANfic. :D

Chapter 2 – Something different

"What a nasty beginning." Elena dramatized by making her fingers go like a witch casting a spell.. "Being greeted by our favorite mascots over there. This year will be memorable no doubt."

Zick made one of those smile with one eyebrow up. The kind that's a know it all yet confused smile.

"Always the pessimist."

Elena made a satisfied smile, which was an unusual response to such a comment.

"I know bad omens when I see one, and that one." She gestured her thumb toward the door where they passed. "…Is the worst one yet."

They were all smiles when they entered the room, but then suddenly the smiles faded when they saw the class …... all in their seats. In an orderly manner. No shouting, no screaming. Not even Soup and Ford greeted them with lame taunts. Even David and Annie were sitting quietly, only whispering to each other. They felt awkward. They sat on the back desk. The teacher wasn't even here yet!

"Okay, I sense something fishy is going on. What do you think? Alien invasion? No doubt." Elena cupped her hand and whispered into Zick's ear. He too had that same expression she has. This was serious. The class was too well behaved. They talk more in whispers. But some things never change, like the fact that they were still given stares by Patty and Mattie that says they were gossiping about them, and David and Annie still being sweet to each other, and the abrupt opening of the door to reveal Ms-….

Swift?

"That's not Ms. Swift!" Elena whispered.

"What did you expect? She's not gonna' be our teacher forever you know." But nevertheless Zick had a slight bothered look.

The new teacher was a thin old lady who had white hair. She had an old lady smile and the scent of cookies. And she was wearing small glasses too.

"Good morning class, I am Ms. Pennypickle…"

"Okay, I take it that she isn't married or her husband died." Zick muttered to Elena, he was sitting casually with one hand behind hi chair , resting. Elena was sitting up straight, then thought why she would bother then relaxed a bit. The teacher kept yammering on and on. There was something weird about the teacher, but maybe it was just the fact that she was new.

~After Class~

"So, where to?" Zick asked, he and Elena were walking side by side on the side walk, not aware that aside from their shadows, they were followed by another two. They paused by a bunch of bushes, near the park.

"Where else?" Elena said a little bored.

Zick didn't like the tone of her voice, it made him feel uneasy. "Uh, Listen" he had his hand at the back of his head as if that would help him think, he kept looking away. "I'm –"

"Shhh!"

'What?"

"Shh"

*giggles*

"Huh?"

Elena pulled up her sleeves in a tough guy way, she narrowed her eyes. Zick shot up an eyebrow, but nodded. The next thing that happened was this: Elena shouted from the top of her lungs 'Why The Heck Are You Following Us?!?!?!"

Her scream sent Patty and Mattie shivering in their path. "You didn't have to shout!" Patty cleaned her ears.

"You deserve it! Why were you following us?" Zick pointed accusingly.

Mattie smiled, all smug. "Why? Did we interrupt your date?"

"What?"

The two giggled like a couple of annoying evil witches (the evil kind, I have nothing against witches, I just can't find anything else. I happen to like witches like in Harry potter and W.I.T.C.H.:D)

Elena and Zick glared.

"Y'know, if Puffy was still a Ware rabbit..." Elena muttered.

"I know, I know, you'd have him eat these two hags." Zick continued.

"Okay, anyway. Don't you want to know the reason why we're following you?" Patty asked.

Elena crossed her arms. "Please do..." she muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, spare us the humiliation of not knowing.." Zick added with an even more sarcastic tone.

"Well, aside from the fact that we're being surveillance and all, checking to see whether you two will crack up and go do your murdering thing…" said Patty.

"..And aside from the fact that we want to catch a photo of you two kissing to totally humiliate you and post it at the school paper..." said Mattie.

("Hah?" said Elena. "To what?" said Zick.)

"…we came to give you these…" they said in unison as they handed out two pink envelopes.

They stared.

You are invited to Patty and Mattie's back to school celebration party!

"A party?" Elena said completely unmoved.

"Back to school celebration?" said Zick.

"Yeah, we weren't gonna invite you but David said he won't let us use his house unless we do."

"You're having it in David's house?"

"Well, it is **back to school**, and what better way to celebrate going back to books than reading and having an awesome party at a huge library?"

"Then shouldn't David's name be involved in this invite?"

"You can always just tell him that you don't want to come you know, it would be so much easier for us." Said Mattie.

Zick smirked; he looked at Elena who hasn't gotten it.

"But to have your party, David wants us to come? What if we decide not to? What we'd become of your party then?"

Patty and Mattie were getting panicky.

Zick and Elena were already walking away. "We'll thin about it." Elena laughed finally getting it. They left the two dumbfounded.

~at Zick's house~

Zick's parents were out and left him and Elena, (since Elena had to keep watch on the monsters). They decided to watch a movie, since they got nothing else to do.

"What do we watch?"

"You choose, I don't really care."

Elena cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, just don't come crying to me when I choose a horror film."

"Me? You'll choose a chick flick, no doubt."

The monsters were hovering behind them, including Zick's grandparents who sat calmly at the armchairs with knowing looks.

"They really have grown, haven't they?' said Tessa.

Theo smiled. "Yep, it's a shame I can't talk to the young lad, anymore."

"Oh, don't make such a fuss about it, you know Zick doesn't like it when you're sad."

The two were already sitting down. The movie was now loading. The room was dark and only the lights from the T.V. could be seen. But the light was enough for the monsters to see Zick do the "move", he yawned then rested his arms on the tope of the couch, just above Elena's head. They giggled. Elena pretended not to notice.

"Hey, what film is this?" Zick asked.

"Titanic."

"Oh."

He paused for a moment then. "Fine, just move away from me when you're going to cry, you know how melodramatic you get when-"

"Shh! It's starting!" said Elena, also saving herself from an embarrassment lecture from Zick.

~at the near end of the movie~

"*sniff*, it – it's so horrible….why?" Elena sobbed, blowing into her handkerchief. Zick remained silent but wide eyed.

At the back the monsters were also sniffing and howling and tearing up and crying. Only the grandparents remained unmoved.

"I've seen this one loads of times." said Theo.

"Yes, I've never seen Zob cry so much." Tessa smiled.

Zick turned off the T.V. he stretched his arms. "Man, that was boring."

"It wasn't!"

Zick looked at the window. "It's getting late. You should be getting home."

"Zick, I live next door, and besides, my parents will call me when –"

"ELENA!" *knock* *knock* "DINNER"S READY! AND TELL ZICK HE CAN COME TOO. HIS MOM CALLED, THEY MIGHT COME A LITTLE LATE!"

"OKAY!" Elena twitched. "yeesh, mothers."

They began to walk. Zick looked back at the monsters that were being visible on him. "Hey, tell grandma and grandpa I'm going out for a while."

The monsters nodded looking at Theo and Tessa who were both wearing sad smiles.

"I'm here, boy." He said sadly. "We're here."

~On the way out~

"Okay, Don't forget your backpack-" Zick said opening the door.

"Gak, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Yikes! What the-?"

They were face to face with Ms. Pennypickle.

"M-ms. Pennypickle?"

The monsters peeked from the living room doorway.

"Hello, is this the, uhm, Zick residence?" she was looking around. and oddly enough, seemed to be sniffing around too.

"Uhm, yeah, but my parents are out."

She cocked an eyebrow at the hall as if there was something peculiar abut it, and then smiled. "Oh, alright then, some other time." she was already off.

Zick looked at Elena who shrugged.

"Wait, Ms. –"Zick followed but when he turned to the door…she was gone.

"What was that about?" Elena asked looking out the door way as well.

"I don't know. You think maybe she came cuz' of my bad behavior on the first day?"he asked with slight sarcasm.

"Then what?"

He shrugged.

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter ….if there are any Qs pls dnt hesitated to ask.**


End file.
